Sunshine
by caitbmn
Summary: A beaten stay-at-home mom turned trigger-happy merc, heroine Juno sets out on a mission to recover her stolen child, find his kidnappers, and wipe every goddamn one of them off the face of this new irradiated wasteland while relishing her new freedom. Somehow, it seemed, the apocalypse had actually improved her outlook on life. R&R!


The sound of running water, the feel of it dripping off her inflamed skin- something about that just felt right. Her eyes closed, Juno could imagine that perfect family that she'd always dreamed of. Her, Nate, Shuan… together, laughing, playing, enjoying each other. That's how she had thought it would be when Nate proposed.

Slowly, gingerly even, Juno opened her eyes to reality. She began to inspect herself in the bathroom mirror, wincing ever so slightly at the sight. Her face, bruised as if she'd just finished a twelve round boxing match, ached with even that motion. Gently, she brushed a stray lock of hair out off her cheekbone, exposing more swollen and cracked skin.

Last night Nate had struck her. It was not the first time, it was not even the worst time- but it did not seem to matter how many times she felt his anger, she never grew numb. She was always filled with shock and anger, quickly outshadowed by an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. Nate was a big man, afterall.

She took a deep breath in, then another, and met her own steel grey gaze. She allowed her eyes to unfocus, effectively phasing out her visible wounds. Her head pulsated and her body was sore, but otherwise she was fairly certain that she was okay. Juno was grateful that this would not be a repeat of her broken jaw- now that was a difficult thing to explain to her family.

She was wrenched back into focus by Shuan's cries from down the hall. "I've got him, Madame." Codsworth said, gliding down the bright hallway on jet fueled turrets.

"It's okay, Codsworth!" Juno said, quickly scooping her black hair into a ponytail before heading down the hallway after the robot. Anything to avoid being in the living room with her husband.

Shuan's room was her favorite place in the house, and as soon as she entered the doorway she felt a familiar wash of peace and love fall over her. She walked up, cooing at the baby. Codsworth backed away, making room for her, and with little more than a cheerio bustled out of the room. Fine by her, she was just happy to have her baby in her line of sight.

"What's wrong, sunshine?" She cooed, leaning down to scoop up the light of her life. "You're hungry? You don't need to be changed," she concluded with a sniff.

As Shuan nestled into her bosom, Juno took a seat on the rocking chair in the corner. She heard an authoritative rap on the door. Automatically, her body tensed. Nate hated visitors, especially unannounced ones. Not a second after the knock, Nate yelled, "Honey, door!" Juno scowled- she hated it when he called her honey.

With a sigh she stood, still clutching Shuan, and walked to the door. Her husband sat in the living room, a lit cigarette in one hand and the morning paper in the other. Her eyes settled on him for just a moment too long, because he noticed and looked up at her. His eyes, now a milky blue, had been a sharp, piercing aqua when they first met. They were gorgeous. Now, after years of scotch, they had lost their vibrancy and become dull. "Can you get the door, please?" He said tightly. Wordlessly, Juno nodded and went to the door.

"Hello!" a cheery salesman said as soon as she cracked the door. "I'm here from vault-tec! We're pleased to inform you that your family has been chosen based prior military service. We just need-"

"I can take it from here, honey," her husband said, guiding her out of the entry way with a hand on her waist. Smiling apologetically at the salesman, he said, "I usually take care of these things."

 _My ass you do,_ Juno scowled inwardly. Instead of saying it though and earning herself another slap, she silently walked herself back to Shuan's room. Silence was better. Talking back only ever got her in trouble. Once in his room, she gently shut the door with a faint click. She could still vaguely hear the men's conversation, but something about the closed door relaxed her tense nerves.

Sitting down once more with her precious baby, Juno laid him on his back along her things, rubbing his soft belly. She smiled warmly, unaware that the light in her eyes, gone after long years with Nate, smoldered for her son. "I wouldn't trade you for the world," she whispered, "You're mommy's sunshine." She ran a thumb across his fuzzy scalp, smiling absently. It was true, afterall, Juno would never give up her son. Even though she had him so young, even though her marriage was troubled, the young woman had never known such happiness as she found just looking at the tiny life she had created.

She was startled from the warmth of her son by a boom. Though faint, it caused her heart to skip a beat. It felt big. "What was that?" Juno wondered aloud. Just then, Nate burst through the door. His eyes, cold eyes Juno had become accustomed to, were suddenly bright and alert… though this time it was fear she saw, not anger. "You need to see this," He said uncharacteristically quietly. "Bring Shuan."

Juno obeyed her husband without a second thought, bringing Shuan to her chest and walking into the living room. On the radio, a somber voice spoke of bombs and war- but this wasn't what Juno focused on. In fact, the panic on her TV and radio barely registered because Juno was fixated on the large front window in the room. Over the horizon, past her neighbor's homes, she saw a cloud of smoke and a faint glow. Fire.

A rough hand on her shoulder, supposed to provide comfort, only caused her to flinch. "Give me Shuan." Nate demanded. Juno looked up at her husband, not bothering to disguise the horror in her eyes. He wouldn't know that the horror stemmed not from the bombing, but from the idea of handing over her child to this man.

"No, I'll take him. We have to get to-"

"Give him to me," Nate ordered, wrapping his arms around the baby's torso before Juno could move away. "Juno, I'm not going to ask you again, let go." As he pulled the baby from her arms, utter hopelessness washed over her. He wouldn't even let her hold her own baby while the world ended. As tears welled in her eyes, Nate growled "Pull yourself together. You look disgusting."

"I- I just want to hold Shuan." She plead, paying attention only to her Shuan and not to the neighbors running in the street.

 _Slap._ She felt a familiar sting across her cheek and struggle to regain her balance from the force of his blow. "Fucking cunt, I don't have time for this."

 _I? Does he mean…?_

"Stay here. I'm going to the vault."

"Nate," Her voice was a shocked whisper, "Nate the radio says people are dying."

"You'll be fine."

Juno swallowed, tasting only a little blood. He had probably only opened wounds from the night before. "I- Nate, you ca-" she changed her mind mid sentence, instead saying, "Nate, Nate run. Take Shuan and run, please, just run!" Though her sentence started in a hush, it ended in desperate volume. "Run!" Juno screamed, pulling him by his shirt.

 _Save my child._

Nate shook her off him with a quick elbow to her sternum, "Get off me, bitch." But at least he ran. He was a big man, but he could run when he needed to. Juno watched him leave, sprint down the street, towards where the vault must be. It didn't take her long to sprint after him, only one thing on her mind.

Shuan. She had to be near Shuan. Even if she couldn't get into the vault, she wanted to die knowing her sunshine would live.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi! Obviously, I decided to make some creative changes to the story. Describing domestic violence was a new territory for me, and though the description was minimal I'd really appreciate any feedback you're willing to give! I'm always trying to improve my writing skill, and I use fan fiction as a means to pursue that end :-). So I really hope you all liked the prologue, have a wonderful day!


End file.
